wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silverwash
Silverwash is owned by Wolfblaze27, and is an entry for the Flag Character Contest . Do not use or edit without permission! |-|Silverwash= Based on the Mongolian flag and my mom ~-~ Silverwash is a blue SilkWing with red overscales and underbelly. Her antennae, spikes, and accents are a gold-yellow. Silverwash's eyes are a dark green that fades to a lighter green, and her wings are a pale blue. ---- =Personality= Silverwash is a bright and cheerful dragon. Her mind can work a bit slow and she usually hesitates to process what someone said, but she's always encouraging to her friends, even to dragons she doesn't know. However, Silverwash can act threatening around dragons she doesn't like. But she's generally friendly around everybody, and is loyal to all her friends. If she hears an interesting conversation, she will try to join in. If someone says something insulting, she will turn it into something bites back or makes other dragons laugh. ---- =Traits= Speed: 7/10 Strength: 5/10 Stealth: 4/10 Intelligence: 6/10 Defence: 4/10 Stamina: 9/10 ---- =Quotes= "If I was an idiot you would be dead right now." -Silverwash to Militaris "I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?" -Silverwash to Brimstone "Ten scales you can't find Carnifex!" -Silverwash to Hollyblue |-|Backstory= Silverwash hatched in the Mantis Hive, where she befriended a SilkWing named Greenstreak. They did everything together, until Silverwash started to get her wings. Greenstreak was a year younger than her, so there was no chance of them partnering and leaving together for another Hive. Instead Silverwash was put with Skipper, a SilkWing she didn't know. But they grew a bond as they went to Cicada Hive, and it was a very close one. Silverwash hoped that when Greenstreak got his wings he would also go to Cicada Hive, but he never showed up. She became a gardener since she found flowers fascinating, and decided to take Skipper as a mate. She always felt guilty for abandoning Greenstreak, but she always had remembered him. On the street outside of where Silverwash lived she saw a grown pale green SilkWing, and decided to talk to her. That SilkWing was Brimstone, and they became friends. Eventually, Brimstone introduced Silverwash to Speckle and Heath, two SilkWings Silverwash found out to be part of the Chrysalis. A yellow HiveWing was watching, though, and confronted them. Silverwash used her stunning charisma to convince the dragon that nothing was happening. When the HiveWing, Carnifex, went away, Silverwash had the feeling Carnifex was attracted to her. But another HiveWing, this time orange with a lot more stripes, was watching Carnifex and Silverwash and almost reported them just because they were talking to each other. Silverwash tried to talk Militaris out of it, but it barely worked. The HiveWing wanted to be mates with Carnifex, and hated Silverwash for being attractive to the yellow HiveWing. Militaris had to give Silverwash a win for being so persuasive and kept quiet, but still didn't like her. Later, Silverwash saw Hollyblue walking by. She was surprised to see her sister so she went to tell Hollyblue her connection with Carnifex. Her anchor was surprised, but was happy for the SilkWing. Silverwash was going to be with Skipper, so her and Carnifex could just be friends. Hollyblue had Viceroy, a SilkWing, for a mate and Silverwash tried to befriend him. Silverwash gained many good friends in two years at Cicada Hive, but eventually she caught a SilkWing murdering Heath. Silverwash jumped at the unknown dragon, and the dragon said she was getting paid for this and ran away. Silverwash sat over Heath's dead body for a while, and realized that someone knew Heath was in the Chrysalis. Only Carnifex and Militaris knew about that. Silverwash hunted down Militaris and his assassin Chequer, but couldn't find them. Giving up, she decided to talk to someone and met Peacock. They became loose friends, and Silverwash went to spill everything about Heath to Hollyblue. The blue SilkWing gave Silverwash a flower and some emotional support, and that fired up Silverwash's will to find Militaris again. She found him and shouted at him in an alley. All the anger let out, the blue-and-red SilkWing flew away to the safety of her home. |-|Gallery= Mongolianflagmoi.png|Mongolian Flag Peacock.jpeg|Silverwash Headshot Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress